Drawing Hearts
by Fantasmagorification
Summary: Karkat has something on his mind hes been wanting to tell her. He's fallen for her twice but how will she react this time? Can he face utter rejection or will she feel the same?


Karkat was late to wake up. It had been some time know that they were stuck on this meteor and going nowhere fast threw off his sleeping schedule. He rubbed his eyes and got out of his recupercoon. He shuffled over to his closet and threw on an dirty shirt and pants that had been sitting in the wash pile. Taking his time he shuffled to the door and down the stairs to the main computer room. Everyone was there, typing away on their computers. This reminded him of a trollian romcom where the protagonist walked into an office work space not looking for anything in particular. He approached the coffee maker and grabbed a cup of the stuff. He sipped it groggily.

'**Just another boring day in my stupid boring life on this stupid dumb meteor...**' he thought. The monotony had set in quick making every day and night seem longer. Once in his chair, he felt something was not quite right. He looked down into his coffee cup.

'**Well it's black as always...nothing strange there.'**

Then he scanned the room. Everyone was sitting where they were normally. Everyone except...Terezi! Feeling very leader like, he got up and walked over to Sollux.

"HEY WHERES TEREZI? ITS LIKE NOON, SHOUDLNT SHE BE THE FUCK DOWN HERE BY NOW?" Karkat asked.

"Haven't 2een her. Maybe 2he2 2tiill asleep." said Sollux as he turned back to his compueter.

Karkat gave a slight nod and set the coffee down on the desk. As the caffiene finally started to kick in, he deciced he'd go look for her. **'What the fuck could she be doing?**' he wondered.

And then it hit him like a brick. '**STRIDER!**' He was about to flip his shit but the Dave human walked into the room, just passing by with the Rose human. '**Probvably conversing something trivial about their frivolous lives...**' he thought. Seeing this calmed him down.

'**Well atleast she's not with him...**'

Terezi opened her eyes. No sleep again. It was the third time this week she'd woken up earlier than normal. She let out a sigh as she hopped out of her recupercoon. Smelling her way, she hit the light switch and tried to lock her door from the inside. She hit it multiple times so it must have locked she guessed. Shrugging it off, she threw on her dragon cosplay cape with attached hat that had just been lying around. No one would be entering her room anytime soon so she didn't feel the need to be properly dressed. Making her way over to her desk she sought out a box pastel colored chalk. She opened the box and a wide variety of different aromas hit her nose. She sutomatically searched for the red chalk, her favorite. She then made her way to the center of her room and sat down. Waking up early was never fun, and she knew she couldn't go back to sleep now so why not do something fun? Her fingers twisted around the chalk and she moved it in rhytmic ways. She started to draw out her dragon OC with some prevail.

Meanwhile, Karkat marched up the stairs into the 's room was far from his so it was a bit of a walk. '**What the hell is she doing? Why isn't she down here?**' he pondered. The possibilities of this situation troubled his mind... was he worried about her...?

'**No no im not worried im just...curious is all. Yeah, yeah curious about why the shit she isnt down stairs by now.**'

He was finally outside of Terezi's room so he opened the door. The first thing he saw was Terezi"s bright red cosplay cape and... '**Fuck was that all she was wearing?**' He quickly shut the door hoping she hadn't noticed he had seen her. His face turned bright red. This time he decided to knock. He rapped on the door. "TEREZI?" he called.

Surprise shot through her as she stumbled back. '_CR4P CR4P CRAP_' she thought as she rushed to put actual clothes on not just a cape with dragon hat on. She threw on a shirt and some pants then made her way to the door. She hit the lock a couple of times and figured it was good enough. Karkat entered her room and saw she had something more than just a big cloth draped over herself. Terezi was sitting on the floor drawing some weird shape with what appered to be wings. He was relieved to know she was okay.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU DOWNSTAIRS?" he asked Terezi.

"I W4S BOR3D SO 1 ST4RT3D TO DR4W. I COULDNT SL33P 4G41N." she replied turning her head up to acknowledge him.

"WELL YOU COULD HAVE ATLEAST COME DOWN STAIRS AND TOLD ME." Karkat pestered.

"YOU DONT SOUND L1K3 YOURS3LF K4RKL3S." then she paused "W3R3 YOU WORR13D 4BOUT M3?" she said as her face split into a wide toothy grin.

'**Dammnit,I should have gone into this conversation with a more hidden objective. Dammnit.**' he thought to himself, silently regretting their conversation.

"NO I WAS JUST WONDERING WHY YOU WERENT DOWN THERE." Karkat had become paranoid after the whole murderous clown thing. Now he was always on edge. When he didn't see her down stair he kind of got worried. After that incident he was so happy she was okay. He had realized how much she meant to him...he actually kind of liked her.

"OH OK4Y TH3N." she snickered."WHY DONT YOU DR4W SOM3TH1NG W1TH ME KARKL3S? 1TS NOT L1K3 TH3R3S 4NYTH1NG 3LS3 TO DO." She had a point but drawing was a watse of his time- oh right, he has plenty of that.

"FINE I'LL DRAW SOMETHING." He reluctantly sat down next to her and grabbed a piece of gray chalk. Now what the hell should he draw?

"1M DRAW1NG MY ROL3 PL4Y1NG CH4R4T3R. 1SNT SH3 4W3SOM3?"

"SHE LOOKS LIKE A BUNCH OF OVALS WITH WINGS. I GUESS SO." She narrowed her eyes playfully but continued drawing. Karkat decided to draw himself.

'**Now add some hair and some horns and...**'

"DONE" he said aloud. Terezi faced his drawing and licked it.

"HEY! I WOKRED HARD ON THAT!" he yelled.

"YOUR DR4W1NG TAST3S FUNNY." she giggled. He let a small smile escape but then changed it back to a frown. Her drawings began to take up more room and surrounded his one faded drawing. Terezi shifted her weight and started leaning on Karkat.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOUR HORNS ARE JUTTING INTO MY RIB CAGE." objected Karkat. She smirked and pushed up against him. He stopped drawing and just kind of sat there like a lump. In time Terezi's drawing slowed then stopped completely and she just leaned on him. Breaking the long silence Terezi said

"Y'KNOW K4RKL3S 1 K1ND4 L1K3 H4NG1NG OUT W1TH YOU." Then she closed her eyes. Karkat began to smirk a bit.

"I GUESS YOU ARENT SO BAD EITHER, PYROPE." There was another long pause. Then Karkat decided this must be the time for him to say it.

"AHEM." said Karkat trying to get Terezi's attention.

She opened one eye and raised her brow. "WH4T 1S 1T?" she asked.

"I THINK IT IS IN ORDER THAT YOU KNOW...I HAVE TO TELL YOU...WELL YOU KNOW THAT UM..."

"TH1S 1SNT A V3RY PRODUCT1V3 CONV3RS4T1ON 1S 1T?"

"I MISSED YOU."

"WH4T?" said Terezi, kind of lost.

"WELL WHEN WE USED TO BE...FLUSHED FOR EACHOTHER...I MISSED THAT." and his face burned bright red.

Terezi's heart stopped for a moment. "Y-YOU DO?" her eyes widened.

"YEAH. A LOT ACTUALLY." he sighed. She moved away from him. **'Oh Jegus...'** he thought. But then Terezi jumped onto Karkat and hugged him. This took him by total surprise.

"1 M1SS3D YOU TOO."


End file.
